A secret in the tavern
by Orpheusxvii
Summary: Uh. There is really no plot to this, nothing to sum up. I just wanted to write some porn... sooo enjoy. :) Conwash Washcon


Connor honestly wished he could be anywhere else than where he was now. It wasn't that he didn't like listening to the man's speeches or being there to support him. It was that he had already lived through all the events that Commander Washington was speaking about. The Commander was relaying the battles and victories of the past few months to the citizens of New York; giving condolences to those who's loved ones had fallen in battle. Connor usually didn't have the time to listen to these speeches seeing as how the Templars were always on the move. But he had been tricked into going to this particular speech.

How you might ask? Well, Connor always asked the Commander to leave him out of any part of the events that he was involved in, for the fact that he didn't want his name out in the public; it would make his job as an assassin more difficult. Usually Washington agreed to his suggestion and understood his concern, but this time, Connor had been directly involved with the process of killing the fort leader and helping the Patriots take the fort. He believed that Connor should get the recognition that he deserved. He argued that he killed the man just because he was a Templar and for no other reason. Washington was losing the argument and proposed a solution, in return for his silence about Connors involvement; Connor had to come and stand with his line of officers as he gave the speech. Which didn't really help Connor keep his secrecy; but he agreed none the less.

So here he is now, standing to the side of the crowd next to Washington's second in command, listening to his speech. He sighed and looked up at the sky unintentionally scanning the nearby rooftops for anything suspicious. A bird caught his eye as it flew through the buildings, landing every now and then in search for food. How he wished he could be running through the Frontier right now. Connor averted his attention back to the Commander, noting that he was staring at Connor with a sly gleam in his eyes. Connor heard a purr and looked down at his feet to see a small cat scratching its body on his boot. He knelt down to pet the cat, scratching it behind the ear and earning one soft purr after another. The clapping of the crowd caused Connor to stand back up straight and see the Commander walking towards him.

"Ah Connor, My friend! I am glad to see that you made it all the way through my speech without having to run off." Washington placed a hand on Connors shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I hope it was not to boring for you." Washington said smiling; he turned to his officers and dismissed them for their few days of rest.

"It was not boring at all, Commander. I am happy to see all the people here to support your cause." Connor said trying to hide his relief that the speech was over and looking at the hand now placed on his shoulder.

Washington was about to say something when one of his officers interrupted him telling him that they needed him to look over some papers. Washington nodded, saying he would be right there and waited for the officer to be out of sight before turning his attention back to Connor. He looked into the darkness that he believed to be Connors eyes and leaned forward, making sure only Connor could hear him. "I have something I need to discuss with you. Meet me in my room at the Tavern at sunset and don't be late." Washington whispered causing a light blush to appear on Connors hidden face. Connor gave a slight nod saying that he would be there then watched as the Commander walked off. Connor turned and walked in the other direction wondering what Washington wanted to talk about. He looked up at the sun noting that it was around midday, he would run some of the errands his homestead had requested of him before going to meet Washington.

XXX

He stood staring at the bedroom door, still confused on what the Commander wanted to talk to him about. Connor raised his right fist to knock on the door while playing with the tip of his bow with the other. He knocked three times and waited for a reply. When there wasn't one, he knocked again and added a "Commander?" to the end of it. He heard a muffled 'Come In!' and opened the door.

Washington was sitting at a small desk with a bunch of papers stacked to his left, his back to the door. Connor closed the door lightly and waited for the Commander to finish signing his papers. Washington set his feather pen down, stretched his arms forward and turned to face Connor.

"Ah, right on time. Just like always Connor." He smiled and stood, walking towards the other man. Connor watched his every move from under his hood. "Of course, Commander. What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming to support me while I gave my speech today." Washington responded, stepping even closer into Connors personal space. Connor had to fight the urge to back up. "You kept up your part of the deal, so did I." He replied.

"Oh yes, that did happen. But I couldn't help but notice how your attention was elsewhere during the event today. Would you care to explain why that was so?" Washington asked smirking and moved forward again causing Connor to step back until his back hit the door. He was trapped. Connor did not respond, distracted by the other mans close proximity and his hot breath on his face.

"No answer? Hmm, shame. I didn't want to have to punish you, but I suppose now I have to." Washington placed his hands on either side of Connors head and his knee between Connors legs, his thigh was dangerously close to Connors manhood. Connor's face was heated red but thankfully hidden by his hood. "What do you mean by I must be punished, sir? I did nothing wrong." Connor asked, flustered.

Washington sighed "of course you did nothing wrong, Connor." He placed his hand on Connors hood and slowly removed it so he could see the man blushing face. "I just like to make you sexually frustrated and flustered before I make a move on you; and I wanted to try it in a different way this time." Washington smiled and leaned closer to Connors face. "I must say, you responded the exact way I hoped you would." Connors blush deepened at the Commanders words. This wasn't the first time they had ventured down this sinful path, and he secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Connor smirked and looked up at Washington, "Well, you do have a way with words sir." He commented before pushing is lips against Washington's. Washington chuckled into the kiss but responded just a strongly, if not stronger. He grabbed Connors hands and placed them on his own shoulders while his hands when to Connors hips.

The kiss started off soft but turned rough and passionate in no time. Washington traced Connors lips with his tongue asking for entrance which was granted without a second thought. Their tongues tangled together in a mess of lust. Connor moved his hands up into Washington's hair, grabbing his hat and throwing it across the room then removed the tie from the back, letting the hair fall loose, tangling his hands in the silver locks. Washington groaned at the movement and removed his mouth from Connors lips to work down and suck on his neck. He removed his hands from Connors waist, locked the door, and went to start undressing the complicated assassin's outfit that Connor wore.

Connor bit his bottom lip to keep in the embarrassing noises that were bubbling up in his chest from coming out. He heard Washington lock the door and move his hands to his chest, Connor followed suit and started unbuttoning Washington's jacket. Washington kept his attention on Connors neck and bit down on the juncture between his neck and collar bone.

"..HNG… Mm…. AH" Washington's hand flew up to Connors mouth as the moans slipped out from the man biting and sucking on his neck. Connor whined when he removed his mouth from his skin, he saw Washington smiling at the new red spot that would bruise and show that this man was sexually taken.

Washington chuckled "You might want to be quieter Connor, someone might hear you." He teased, undoing Connors jacket and running his hands down his muscular chest. While this was not entirely true, Washington received the best room in the tavern. It was on the top floor with the door at the end of the hallway, but still, the idea that someone could wander up there and hear them was strangely exuberating to the older man.

"I do not enjoy being teased, Commander." Connor huffed, staring into Washington's lust filled eyes. Washington smirked "Don't try to tell me that you don't like it; because that is a lie, and besides… My little pup…" Washington leaned closer to Connors chest. "If you weren't always so sensitive to such acts, I wouldn't enjoy doing them so much." Washington grabbed Connors waist and ground his hips into the shorter mans while running his tongue along Connors chest. Connor gasped and arched off the door at the attention to his lower half, his hands flew to Washington's hair. Washington quickly pushed his chest against Connors to keep him trapped against the door and took his mouth into a passionate kiss. Washington slid his hands down to Connors backside, groping his rear and picking Connor up, coaxing him into placing his legs around his waist. Connor did this and locked his ankles behind Washington's back.

Washington made sure that he has Connor securely between himself and the door, then started grinding his hips into Connor's. "..NHHGGG" Connor threw his head back causing the kiss to break as Washington ground against him, a muffled moan emitting from his chest. Washington's hands slid up and down Connors thighs occasionally grabbing his butt. His head dropped to Connors shoulder, the heaving breathing and grinding between them becoming unbearable. While Connor on the other hand, was in an unsaid bliss, the only time he did stuff like this was with Washington and that was rare by itself.

Washington pulled Connor away from the door and walked them over to the bed, vaguely registering Connors whimper at the loss of friction. Washington sat down on the bed, situated Connor on his lap and continued undressing him. He sought out his mouth and started the tango between their tongues once more. He had Connor completely distracted and undressed in no time with all his weapons and garments tossed across the floor.

Noticing his lack of clothing, Connor pushed Washington onto his back, straddled his hips, and started taking off Washington's clothing. He got his jacket off and ran his hands down Washington's hairy chest, making his way to his pants. But Washington had other things in mind, he grabbed Connors cock and started stroking it causing Connor to still all movement and bite his lip. Washington smiled and sat up, he ran his free hand through Connors hair and took the tie, letting the hair fall around his face effectively making him look a lot younger.

Connor placed his head on Washington's shoulder, clutching at his biceps as he pumped his cock. Washington smirked as he felt the younger man's heavy breathing against his neck. He stopped his ministrations for a moment causing Connor to look up at him. Washington made sure that he had Connors eye sight. "What's the mat- what the heck!?" Connor looked down at his cock; Washington took Connors hair tie and tied it around the base. Washington snatched Connors hands when he went to remove the tie. He looked at Washington questioningly. "What are you doing?" Connor asked, just now realizing how out of breath he was and blushing at the wanton position he was in.

"Just trying something new, leave it alone." Washington said, leaning forward to kiss Connor on the lips. Connor tried to deepen the kiss but Washington pulled away and replaced his lips with three fingers. "Suck."

Connor's eyes widened but did as he was told, taking the digits into his mouth and coating them with saliva. Washington wanted to throw Connor on the bed right now and fuck him senseless at this sight, but calmed himself down, knowing that Connor wouldn't like it. Once he felt that his fingers were done, he removed them and traced them down Connors chest and around to his rear. Washington looked into Connors eyes "Are you ready?" Connor hesitated a moment, then nodded.

Washington took his mouth and pushed one finger in, effectively muffling Connors discomfort moans. Connor placed his arms around Washington's shoulders, gripping his hair and deepening the kiss. Washington repeated this motion with the other two fingers until all three were deep inside the younger man and Connor was a withering, pleasure filled, moaning mess in Washington's lap. He finished the final preparations, taking time to make sure he won't hurt Connor. He pulled his fingers out, smiling at Connors groan at the loss.

"Lay down on your stomach." Washington instructed. Connor did this and watched as Washington stood and removed his pants. He then crawled onto the bed and hovered over Connors backside. Washington spit in his hand and lathered his cock, making sure it was nice and slick. He placed his cock at Connor's entrance and steadied himself just over his partner's body. "Are you ready?" Connor nodded and gripped the bed sheets in anticipation. Washington held his breath and slowly pushed his cock into the man below him, he went slower than he wanted, but made sure to not hurt the native.

"ah! Hnn" Washington paused a moment at Connors sign of discomfort. He waited for the younger man to nod again, then proceed to push the rest of the way in. He leaned forward and placed his forehead between Connors shoulder blades and let out the breath that he was holding. Connor was so tight, his cock fit so snugly inside this man, he slightly wondered how it fit. Not trying to make himself seem bug headed or anything, but his size wasn't something his partners tended to overlook.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the man beneath him groaned and began to squirm around. "nggh. Move!" Connor ordered; out of breath, flustered and damn ready to be fucked. Washington smirked and whispered "as you wish" then pulled out of Connor almost all the way only to slam back in, making the younger man yelp in surprise. He repeated these hard thrusts over and over, mesmerized by the disgruntled man beneath him, who is usually so void of emotion and serious. It was a pleasurable change for Washington to know that he was the only one to see Connor like this.

He continued this pace, knowing full well that the slowness of it would drive Connor insane; in a good way. He suddenly stopped all movement when Connor went to reach for his own cock to remove the tie. Washington quickly grabbed both of his hands and held them. "ah ah ah. Not yet, darling." Connor groaned in frustration but it came out as a moan when Washington started his slow yet hard pace again.

Washington took Connors hand and placed them between the younger man's chest and the bed, transferring them to his left hand. This way, Connor had no control of his hands, they were bound. The native started to struggle, hating being tied down, but ceased all movement when Washington nibbled on his neck, completely surrendering to the older man. Washington smirked and started groping Connor anywhere he could with his free hand. Anywhere and everywhere expect the place Connor wanted him to touch the most. He looked at the natives face, pleasure and frustration written on his face, his eyes clamped shut, his mouth open and gasping for air, a small trail of saliva trickling down his chin; he was most vulnerable while committing these acts.

"NNhggghh….. uggghhhh…. Faster!...mmmm" Washington's cock hardened even more, if that was possible, when Connor gasped out that order. Washington moaned and stopped all movement once more, causing Connor to groan and whimper. He placed his free hand on Connors hips, trying to lift them. "Get on your knees." Connor listened and slid up on his knees, completely understanding to wanton position he was in yet again, face in the bed sheets- butt in the air, but this time not caring because he knew how good this was going to feel. Washington moved behind Connor, making it to where he could go faster, and leaned forward so is chest was stuck to Connors slick with sweat back and kissed on his neck. Then he started to move.

"ahhhh!... nnnghhhh, mmhpp…hahhhh" Connor was very vocal with this new faster speed. Washington had trouble holding in his own noises of pleasure, muffling them in Connors neck. The man below him was withering and squirming in pleasure as he took the brutal beating. Washington kept this up for a while, holding off his own orgasm when he knew Connor should have already cum, but was unable too because of the tie on his cock.

" hahh… mmmhhh….. georgeee…..hahhh….. pleas…." Washington moaned and almost came at the sound of Connors whispered begging. Connor never pleaded. Never for anything. Washington was quite proud to of reduced the pride filled assassin to this pile of sexual goo. He decided to stop being mean. He grabbed Connors cock with his free hand and gave it a few pumps then took off the tie. He angled his thrusts to hit Connors prostate in time with each pump he gave his cock, causing the younger man to wither and roll his head from side to side.

"NNGGGGHHhhhaaaa" Connor yelled out as he hit orgasm a few thrusts later, Washington soon following with a small moan. They collapsed onto the bed in an exhausted huff, Washington rolled off to the side, sliding out of Connor. He was at a loss for words; that was some of the best sex he had had in a while. Connor was catching his breath, gazing over at Washington, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. He was in a state of complete bliss, a state he was never in and only reached after an orgasm. He never wanted to leave. Washington smiled at him.

"So you think anybody heard your screams of pleasure?"


End file.
